


Cancelled Practices are the Devil's Playground

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>y: When afternoon practice gets cancelled, Kuroko has ideas on how they can spend their time instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancelled Practices are the Devil's Playground

Absorbed in the sandwich he was shoving into his face as he walked toward the locker room, Kagami didn’t see the lithe, toned arm that shot out from an open doorway as he passed by it. One minute, he was happily munching away on the triple decker snack and the next he was getting clotheslined, that very strong but deceptively small arm nailing him in the chest with all the force of a 136 kg sumo wrestler. The sandwich flew out of his hand and he landed on his back with a hearty  _oompf!_  While he was blinking and trying to suck air back into his lungs, someone grabbed his feet and dragged him into the dim, musty storeroom where they kept the balls, carts, and other practice supplies.

“Kagami-kun, practice was cancelled for today,” a polite voice informed him casually while its owner shamelessly straddled his hips.

“K-Kuroko?” he gasped in shock, and then his crimson eyes narrowed as they began to adjust to the muted light. “You bastard, what are you doing?”

“You see, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko’s hands danced over his abdomen, “we hardly ever get time alone like this. It’s always training and practice and matches. So it is a perfect opportunity, don’t you think?”

Kagami could make out his face now, and even in the darkened room, the feverish glint in Kuroko’s wide, blue eyes was visible. Pulse galloping madly, he swallowed hard and tried to be the voice of reason, something that was normally Kuroko’s job. “Ah, surely you aren’t suggesting we have se— _dammit stop unzipping my pants while I’m trying to talk to you!_ ”

“I don’t want to,” Kuroko said primly, and then pushed Kagami’s shirt up with one hand while the other slid into his now unfastened pants.

“We so can’t do this in the storeroom, you dumbas— _ooooooh!_ ” the protest transformed into a long, drawn out moan as Kuroko wrapped his firm, masculine fingers around Kagami’s cock just as his hot, wet mouth found a nipple and began molesting it.

Kagami forgot what he was saying, forgot all the reasons this was wrong, hell he even forgot where they were. He brought his hands up, wound them in soft hair the color of blue ice, and Kuroko rewarded him by nibbling his nipple and pumping his erection with hard, fast strokes.

That was it, Kagami was done. With a harsh groan, he grabbed Kuroko’s ass and rolled, instantly changing their positions.  In a blur, his hands were everywhere. Ripping off the shirt that was in his way, pushing down the trousers and trunks that barred his access. He caressed Kuroko’s face. Pressed his thumbs into the vulnerable hollow of that white throat. Drove his fingers over a lean, lightly muscled chest, searched for the small nipples, and found them. He rubbed over the tiny nubs, pinched them gently, and drew a sigh from Kuroko’s mouth. The sound pulled his eyes to those lips, and he lowered his head, tongue darting out to trace the edges.

It was Kuroko’s turn to thread his fingers into Kagami’s hair, his hands curling and fisting in the dark, red strands when Kagami scraped blunt nails down that slender, pale chest, across his taut stomach, and then circled the hard, silken shaft jutting painfully between his thighs. He let out a shuddering breath, and Kagami drank it down, swallowed it up as his tongue pushed inside that sweet, sultry mouth.

“Now, Kagami-kun, please,” Kuroko dug his heels into the floor and rocked up against Kagami, causing the taller male’s eyes to nearly cross as pleasure ricocheted from where their bodies rubbed together.

“But I haven’t … you haven’t…,” he was incoherent, violent need riding him, but apparently he was understood.

“It’s alright, I prepared myself before I knocked you on your butt,” Kuroko murmured, and Kagami could see two bright spots of color bloom on his cheeks, “just don’t come inside, okay?”

He shivered at the thought of Kuroko fingering himself, and his hips involuntarily jerked, shoving his dick roughly into Kuroko’s. That earned him a whimpering moan. Past the breaking point, Kagami got to his knees and yanked his pants down.  Spitting into his hand, he grabbed his cock and stroked it from root to tip until it was nice and slick.

“Are you ready?” he rasped. Kuroko bit his lip and nodded. “Good, because I can’t wait anymore.”

With that warning, Kagami was leaning in, sliding inside Kuroko’s ass. Even though he had prepared, Kuroko still tensed at the initial invasion. Kagami was big and he … wasn’t. Kagami did his best to soothe him, bending down, taking his mouth in a warm, stroking kiss.

For Kagami, though, it was heaven, being balls deep in Kuroko like this. It might even be better than standing at the top of the NBA. It was hot and tight and slippery, and sometimes he wanted to just stay there forever. As he tasted Kuroko’s lips, he eased his hips back and pushed them forward, slowly. He did this several times, until the small body under him relaxed. His muscles trembled from the restraint of holding back.

“Kuroko, is it okay now?” his voice was a growling, guttural whisper, need and lust rendering it barely human.

Kuroko lifted his hands, smoothed them over Kagami’s shoulders, and wrapped them around his back. “It’s okay. F-Fuck me, Kagami-kun.” He stumbled over the explicit command, like always, but the husky entreaty blew away the last of Kagami’s self-control.

Rearing up, he seized Kuroko’s legs, hooking each thigh over his arms and leaned forward until they were nearly draped over his shoulders. Then he began to thrust hard and fast. God, it felt amazing.  _Kuroko_  felt amazing. Kagami thought he could cock his toes up, die right then, and be happy, but he didn’t. He shoved and plunged and rolled his hips, all the while kissing and sucking and drinking from Kuroko’s wet, swollen, honeyed lips.

His partner didn’t remain still or silent. He arched to meet each of Kagami’s thrusts. Drove his hands into Kagami’s hair, tugging and pulling the sweat-dampened locks. Opened his mouth and a litany of fevered exclamations poured out. “ _Kagami. Kagami. Mine. Mine. Mine.”_   Each word echoed the movements of Kagami’s cock surging in and out of him.

Kagami answered him with his own words, with his own body, with his very breath. “ Yes.”  _Thrust_. “Yours.”  _Kiss_. “Always.”  _Thrust_. “Love you.”  _Kiss_. “Kuroko.”

He looked down, saw Kuroko’s flushed skin and radiant eyes and pink, parted lips, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The pressure in his dick reached the boiling point. With a shuddering groan, he pulled out, placed his cock against Kuroko’s and began fisting them together. Kuroko came before he did, back bowing off the floor as he shook violently and spilled his hot, sticky fluid into Kagami’s hand. His orgasm triggered Kagami’s. Heat raged deep inside him, spiraled up his body and poured out his dick in a thick, milky rush.

With his heart trying to pound itself right out of his chest and his breathing harsh and erratic, he bent back over Kuroko for a long, slow kiss full of every ounce of emotion he felt for this person who had transformed his life so drastically. Capturing Kuroko’s lips, he took the other’s tongue, drew it deep, and then offered his own. When it was over, those pale lashes fluttered open and they stared at each other until Kagami’s innate embarrassment kicked in.

“Geez, I can’t believe you,” he muttered, scratching his face and breaking eye contact. Easing back on his haunches, he looked around for something to wipe off with, finally finding a cleaning rag in the corner. He hastily tidied himself and then did the same to Kuroko, not speaking again until their clothes were righted and everything was in order. The rag he shoved into his bag for disposal later.

“I’ll never be able to come in here with one of the sempai again, I hope you know that.”

Kuroko eyed him impassively. “I would be quite … angry if Kagami-kun came in here with one of our sempai.”

“What, why?” Kagami glanced back at him in confusion until the meaning of his words sank in. When it did, color mottled his neck and face. “Dammit, Kuroko, I didn’t mean it like that! I wouldn’t do those kinds of things with anyone else but you, dumbass.”

Mouth quirking in a slight grin, Kuroko replied softly, “Kagami-kun is such a sweet talker.”

Feeling the heat on his face intensify, Kagami grabbed Kuroko in a headlock and dragged him out the door. “Argh, just shut up! Thanks to you, I’m twice as hungry before, and I didn’t even get to eat my sandwich. Let’s go to Maji Burger, but you’re buying.”

They did go to Maji Burger, but like always, Kagami somehow ended up paying for everything.

Fin.

 


End file.
